1. Field
Provided is a piezoelectric nanowire structure and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to realize down-sizing and high performance of electronic devices, nanoscale devices are being advanced. This requires developing techniques for forming nanowires in order to provide the nanoscale devices. A nanowire is an ultrafine line having a cross-sectional diameter of about several nanometers (nm) to about several hundred nanometers (nm). In addition, the length of the nanowire may be grown to about several tens or several thousand times or more of the diameter.
The nanowire may have different electrical, chemical, physical, and optical characteristics from general characteristics shown in the conventional bulk structure. By using the molecular characteristics of nanowires together with the characteristics of a bulk structure, it is possible to accomplish finer and more integrated devices. Nanowires may be applied to various fields, such as for lasers, transistors, memories, sensors, and the like.
However, the piezoelectric nanowires are easily damaged by external force due to the ultrafine lines having a cross-sectional area of a very small diameter.
In addition, there has been a tendency to produce mobile electronic devices that are down-sized, portable, and integrated with various functions. In order to supply electric power to the mobile electronic devices, a battery having appropriate capacity is required. However, the capacity of a battery supplying electric power is behind the trend of integrating these devices with various functions. Accordingly, a subsidiary battery is required. That is, a subsidiary battery urgently needs to be developed as a power source that is capable of being wirelessly charged.